


You know I believe that we were meant to be

by remusmoonyblack-lupin (moonlightgalleon)



Series: Isak and Even-minute by minute [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute things, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/remusmoonyblack-lupin
Summary: Even forgets his shirt at Isak's place and the younger boy wears it to school the nest Monday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Are you wearing my shirt?"

Isak did not think much of the fact he wore Even shirt’s on Monday morning. Okay well he did give this fact some thought. Just a tiny bit. Really. It was not like he spent almost one whole hour debating on the pros and cons of wearing his boyfriend’s shirt to school. Ha! Absolutely not! Well atleast noone knows about it and that’s enough for him right now.

But really how was he supposed to let that go? Even rarely forgets anything at his place and he only did this time because he forgot about a family dinner until his mom called him minutes before. The younger boy had spent eyeing that shirt, desperately waiting for an answer. So came Monday morning, after hours of an internal debate, he decided  _ fuck it, _ he’ll wear it. They were boyfriends and surely that is something that is done sometimes. Even’s shirt was incredibly soft and a dark blue colour. And even better, it smelled like Even did: cardamon and honey. Isak felt giddy just putting it on.

He muttered a quick goodbye to Eskild and Noora and started walking towards school. He noticed the boys standing on the grounds. He scanned the ground for Even but didn’t find him. He was not worried though. Even had texted him earlier in the morning complaining of a lack of sleep and of a mountain of homework. He expected the blond to arrive later. The boys were grinning when they saw him. Joonas and Mahdi just shared a quick look but did not say anything. He could guess what they were thinking just from their shit-eating grin. He rolled his eyes and was about to ask them to quit it when Magnus,  _ oh great Magnus,  _ widened his eyes almost comically and gasped.

“Oh my go- That’s Even’s shirt! That’s why it looks weir- I mean you look great,” he rectified immediately looking atleast slightly ashamed. But that was Magnus and he recovered the next second. “Sooooo, trying to warn competition with this outfit?”

Joonas and Mahdi were giggling like mad and thankfully, Isak was saved from answering when the bell rang for the start of classes.

***

He was struggling with his locker while thinking about his shirt. What if Even thought he was being clingy or needy or like Magnus said, warning the competition? Maybe he should have worn another shirt and just returned this one to Even. He sighed with frustration when his locker would not just close and just wanted to kick the thing for good measure, when warm arms wrapped themselves around his middle and cold lips were pressing kisses to his neck.

He could feel all tension leaving his body immediately. He twisted and raised his chin to greet his boyfriend properly. Even complied gladly, kissing enthusiastically enough to make his breath hitch in his throat. 

“Hello,” the life boy whispered, pressing their foreheads together and running their noses. He loved doing this just to see his boyfriend blush adorably. “Missed you,” he said after a quick peck on his lips.

“Me too,” Isak answered.

They unwound from each other. “Yeah?” Even said with that usual Vicky smile of his and raised eyebrows. “You missed yourself?” He laughs.

Isak could feel a blush creeping on his cheeks. It only worsened when he saw Even giving a once-over and then his eyes widening.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” he asked. His blue eyes were alight with laughter, wonder and awe. His lips curled into a gorgeous smile and Isak found he did not mind so much wearing the shirt. Clearly those doubts were unfounded.

“Well yeah,” Isak mumbled. He could feel the points of his ears reddening. “I thought...that well it might be a good ide-oomph”.

He did not even manage to complete his sentence that Even kissed him on the mouth and all over his face. “You’re the cutest boyfriend ever,” he whispered between kisses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @remusmoonyblack-lupin on tumblr


End file.
